Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur
Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is the boss and final zombie encountered in Jurassic Marsh on Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34. Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is capable of using lasers, similar to Gargantuar Prime, and missiles that were adopted by Dr. Zomboss' first four Zombots he created. Furthermore, the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur can call all dinosaurs to its allies on the lawn. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry A mechanical means of dinosaurian destruction. Special: summons dinosaurs With flagrant disregard for temporal tidiness and simple good taste, Dr. Zomboss figured it would be a good idea to build a big metal dinosaur. Attacks The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies and dinosaurs, depending on the phase. *It will fire missiles on two random tiles. Missiles will not only destroy the plant on that tile, but also damage the surrounding plants. Primal Wall-nut will not be destroyed, but instead degrade. *It will fire lasers that will decimate all plants and zombies in a single row and scorch tiles in the row. Primal Wall-nut, however, will not be decimated. It will only degrade, as the laser will only deal the damage of a Gargantuar smash. The attack cannot be interrupted by Plant Food, but it can be interrupted before it attacks. Gallery JMPart2TrailerZombot.png|The Zombot as seen in the trailer Zombotdino.PNG|HD Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur ZombotDinoDisappointed.jpeg|Dr. Zomboss in Zombot disappointed in the trailer JurassicBossAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 JurassicBossAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 JMZombotAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon Zombot Dino Laser Attack.jpg|Its charge attack Stunned Zombot Dino.jpg|A stunned Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Who is the Top Dog of Jurassic Marsh.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and T-rex in a meme posted by Plants vs. Zombies on Facebook.Facebook post: How about a game of fetch? Dinotronic Mechasaur coin ad.png|An advertisement for 30% off coins with the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Trivia *The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur appears very similar to Onix and Steelix from ''Pokémon, ''and Kiryu from the Godzilla series. *It is the only zombie introduced in Jurassic Marsh that does not have the word "Jurassic". *It is mainly based on a sauropod, the group of long-necked herbivorous dinosaurs. **The missile that the Zombot fires looks exactly the same as the one that the Zombot Sphinx-inator fired, but unlike them, these missiles do not create two tombstones since Jurassic Marsh does not have any tombstones. *The missiles are based on Zombot War Wagon and Zombot Tomorrow-tron in older versions since those two Zombots have the ability to spawn more than two missiles after firing it. *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and Zombot Dark Dragon are almost identical to each other. Both of which only show the head and neck of the machine. In addition to that, the way they summon zombies on the lawn, animations, and textures are also identical. Also, when they are defeated, their eye pops out. *The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is currently the only Zombot to summon every zombie in its world besides the Flag Zombie variants, as every previous Zombot avoids summoning at least one zombie from its world. *Before update 4.5.1, the scorched tiles created by the Zombot's laser attack did not fade away slowly, instead, they disappear instantly. *It is immune to Primal Peashooter's additional effects. *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is currently the only Zombot to have a laser attack. It is the second zombie to have a laser attack, the other being, Gargantuar Prime. References Category:Bosses Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Robot zombies